


Trolls de Troie

by Ambrena



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gods are Trolls, Greek Gods are 5 years-old, Mythology is a Mess, Retelling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a toujours cru que l’affaire de la pomme d’or était une dispute, alors que depuis le début, c’était une conspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trolls de Troie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations : _L’Iliade_ , _Du Rififi sur le mont Olympe_ de Béatrice Bottet, _Journal d’Une Déesse_ de Teresa Buongiorno et [ The Toast.net](http://the-toast.net/2014/07/22/judgement-paris/). 
> 
> Ecrit pour l'Yggdrasil de Mytho_Manie de mars-avril 2015 « Mensonges, propagande et malentendus (option conspiration) ». 
> 
> Le titre est une référence à la BD d’Arleston.

« Il est possible – je dis bien, possible, nuance Athéna en tripotant son assiette d’ambroisie, que ce soit le mariage le plus chiant de toute ma vie.  
-T’as plus d’expérience que moi pour juger, nota Hermès. Je t’accorde le bénéfice du doute.  
-Tu vois pas que c’est de la merde ?  
-C’est de la merde, _mais_ c’est mon premier mariage. Si ça se trouve, c’est la norme du concept.  
-Eh bien j’ai le regret de l’apprendre que ce n’est pas le cas. J’crois que la dernière fois qu’on a vu aussi pourrave, c’était Aphrodite et Héphaïstos.  
-J’imagine très bien, ricana le dieu des voleurs. Le Boiteux transi d’amour et puis sa belle qui tripote sous la table la totalité des mâles – et la plupart des femmes présentes ?  
-À peu près, concéda sa demi-sœur. Et les disparitions mystérieuses et répétées d’Arès et elle en même temps. » Elle se tourna un peu plus vers lui, mécontente. « Mais dis donc ! Tu as beau jeu de casser du sucre sur son dos : il me semble que tu ne rechignes pas à fricoter avec elle, d’après ce j’ai compris.  
-Oh. On écoute les ragots, maintenant ?  
-Absolument pas, démentit-elle. (Elle feignait d’être furieuse mais était en fait hilare.) Son dernier gosse porte littéralement votre nom de _ship_ comme prénom.  
-Ah oui, merde, désolé, j’avais oublié, fit Hermès d’un air pas désolé du tout.  
-Il ferait beau voir ! se gaussa la guerrière. Avoue que tu es très content de toi.  
-Je n’avouerai rien du tout, nia-t-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Je vais même la pourrir en ta compagnie pendant tout le reste de la fête, si tu veux bien.  
-T’appelles ça une fête, toi ? s’étonna faussement Athéna. Moi, je nomme ce truc une veillée mortuaire.  
-Tiens donc. Et on enterre qui ?  
-Les espoirs qu’avait Zeus de sauter Thétis. Non mais regarde-le ! En fait c’est lui qui rend l’ambiance naze depuis le début. »

De fait. Le maître des cieux avait conservé depuis le début une mine funèbre. Hermès en rajouta une couche :

« Non mais, faut le comprendre, aussi. Avec toi et les deux autres prudasses, ça fait déjà quatre nanas qu’il ne pourra jamais pécho.  
-Artémis est pas prudasse, souligna la déité guerrière. Elle se tape des meufs. D’ailleurs Zeus en a bien profité, une fois…  
-N’empêche, le résultat final pour lui reste le même. Vous pensez un peu aux statistiques que vous flinguez ? Il pourra jamais dire qu’il s’est fait _toutes_ les déesses, juste à cause de vous.  
-Oh bah techniquement, il peut chopper Thétis, hein. Elle était pas contre – ça change ! S’il a pas peur d’avoir un môme qui risque de le détrôner, quoi…  
-N’empêche, c’est le coup dur.  
-Oh, le pauvre petit chou, ironisa Athéna. Honnêtement, je ne m’inquiète pas trop. Je pense quand même qu’il va compenser assez vite. L’abstinence, c’est pas son style. »

Ils balayèrent du regard l’assemblée. À la place d’honneur, à la droite de Zeus, siégeait la jeune mariée – enfin, façon de parler. Jeune, elle ne l’était plus tellement ; mariée, en revanche, c’était indéniable…. et cela ne l’enchantait visiblement pas. 

« Thétis n’a pas franchement l’air de s’éclater, en tout cas, mentionna Hermès.  
-Ben en même temps, être mariée de force à un mortel, c’est pas forcément la méga joie, compatit la déesse chaste. Surtout qu’elle a tout fait pour y échapper ! Tu savais que qu’elle s’est métamorphosée en des tas de trucs bizarres, quand Pelée est venu la demander en mariage, sauf qu’il s’est accroché à elle comme une teigne et ne l’a pas lâchée ? Même lorsqu’elle lui a fait le coup de l’eau, du feu et du porc-épic !  
-Ça c’est un mec à garder, ricana le dieu des voleurs. Tenace, le loustic…  
-Rha, c’est ça, moque-toi, râla Athéna. T’as jamais aucune compassion pour les nanas. Mais moi, j’aimerais pas être à sa place.  
-Ça risque pas d’arriver ! persifla son demi-frère.  
-Eh bé c’est pas dommage. Regarde-moi un peu cette pure ambiance de merde… »

Athéna exagérait un peu. Deux personnes affichaient un visage radieux : Pelée, donc, l’heureux élu humain, ravi de cette promotion-canapé inespérée ; et Héra, certaine que pour une fois, son mari n’allait pas filer à la Perse avec l’épousée.

« Je crois que je m’étais déshabitué du sourire d’Héra, nota la déesse de la guerre. C’est presque flippant, honnêtement. Je crois bien que la dernière occasion que je l’ai vue aussi contente, c’était la fois où Papa a épousé une statue en bois. »

Hermès, pourtant assez impassible d’ordinaire, en recracha quelque peu son nectar.

« _Qu’est-ce que putain de quoi ?!_ éructa-t-il en s’essuyant la bouche.  
-J’invente rien ! se récria la déesse. Tu me disais pas avoir de normes pour les mariages, eh ben voilà, celui-là il était fun.  
-Je crains de ne pas tout bien saisir…  
-Pourtant c’est simple ! Tu connais Papa… Le mot ‘fidélité’ ne fait pas partie de son champ lexical. Alors au bout d’un moment, Héra en avait marre de ses conneries, elle s’est barrée.  
-Tiens donc.  
-Eh ouais. Sa patience a des limites, mine de rien. Alors pour la rendre jalouse…  
-Ce qui n’est pas trop difficile…  
-Taggle. Pour la reconquérir, si tu préfères, Zeus a fait semblant d’organiser un grand mariage, très fastueux.  
-Et la divinité associée a radiné aussi sec.  
-T’as tout compris. Sauf que ledit soi-disant mariage avait lieu avec une statue en bois – et pas n’importe laquelle, môssieu : une réplique d’Héra ! Alors elle se marre, il se marre, tout l’Olympe se marre, rire inextinguible machin. Ils se remarièrent et vécurent heureux jusqu’à la nuit des temps, fin.  
-J’ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, remarqua Hermès.  
-Normal. Pour une déesse du mariage, c’est pas top prestige… »

Ils pouffèrent comme deux adolescents mal élevés – ce qu’à peu de choses près, ils incarnaient totalement. À l’autre bout de la table, Thétis discutait choses pratiques avec son nouveau mari.

« Je pense que j’vais quand même essayer de rendre notre gamin immortel. Histoire de, quoi.  
-Le feu, l’ambroisie ? s’incrusta Hébé – qui en connaissait un rayon niveau jeunesse éternelle.  
-Ah non, non l’ambroisie j’ai pas le droit d’en ramener chez moi. Et puis j’aime pas trop le feu, moi je viens de la mer, et puis sur les humains ça part vite, difficile à gérer… Non, j’avais pensé à le plonger dans le Styx, plutôt.  
-Mais euh… mais t’as pas peur qu’il meure ?  
-Ben qui tente rien n’a rien, aussi, hein. »

Le dieu du vin arpenta la salle et vint s’installer auprès des deux médisants. Il tenait à la main un immense cratère, rempli à ras bords (Hermès le soupçonnait vaguement de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver plus grand en portatif, en fait). 

« Dis, Dio, ils parlent de quoi, les jeunes mariés ? s’enquit la déesse chaste en étouffant un bâillement simulé.  
-De comment ils vont rendre leur gamin immortel », cafta Dionysos – qui était calé sur le sujet, même s’il le cachait bien. Après tout, on disait de lui qu’il était né deux fois, et en dépit de sa mère mortelle, il siégeait parmi les divinités à part entière. Encore que lui, qui n’avait même pas de siège d’or, il était plutôt entièrement à part. Il était décidé à régler ça avec Hestia le jour même, d'ailleurs.  
« Ha les cons ! se gaussa Hermès. Impossible. À part les techniques genre boire le lait de Belle-Maman, manger de l’ambroisie ou croquer une pomme d’or, mais va mettre la main sur des produits pareils…  
-Y a le Styx, aussi », les interrompit Hadès qui était là depuis le début mais qui ne se faisait tellement peu remarquer que tout le monde avait oublié sa présence. Ou alors il avait mis son casque invisible en douce, pour que personne ne l’embête. Vu comme l’aîné des Olympiens était asocial, c’était une possibilité à ne pas négliger.  
« J’ai raté un ou plusieurs épisodes, là, admit Hermès.  
-Le Styx des serments, sombre crétin ! le reprit sa sœur avec une calotte sur la nuque.  
-Aoutch ! fit-il en se frottant le cou. Non mais ça je savais, merci bien. C’est pas parce que je suis jeune que je suis abruti.  
-Sans blague.  
-Non mais quel est le rapport entre cette putain de rivière à serments et le futur bébé de Thétis ? »

Athéna et Hadès commencèrent à expliquer en se coupant mutuellement la parole sans faire exprès, ou en disant la même phrase au même moment. De l’autre côté du roi des Enfers, Perséphone couvait la conversation du regard, d’un air affectueux. Elle picorait des grains de grenade d’un air coquin qui finit par mettre Hermès vaguement mal à l’aise. 

Il se leva et alla donner sa bénédiction aux nouveaux mariés, parce qu’il ne s’en était pas encore chargé et que comme geste symbolique, ça avait de la gueule. Il en profita aussi pour pincer les fesses nues d’Aphrodite, qui faisait pareil que lui et murmurait des mots vagues, la main sur la tête de Pelée. En passant, il entendit des bribes du dialogue entre Poséidon et Zeus :

« Bon bah je vais me rentrer, moi. L’Éthiopie c’est pas la porte d’à côté.  
-Ohé l’autre, arf, ça fait à peine trois ans que t’es arrivé.  
-Ben justement, ma femme va faire la gueule. En plus on va voir le thérapeute de couple dès que j’arrive. Tu devrais essayer aussi, grand con.  
-On a fait, l’interrompit Héra qui avait tenté d’esquiver Hermès – mais éviter tous les gamins de Zeus qui n’était pas d’elle commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs, et sa bonne humeur de ne pas voir son époux faire les yeux doux à l’épousée s’estompait déjà.  
-Et ça a donné quoi ? s’enquit le roi des océans sans la moindre discrétion. (Gros soupir coordonné de la part du couple.)  
-Asclépios nous a conseillé de ‘mettre les conflits à plat avant qu’ils ne s’enveniment, sans systématiquement rejeter la faute sur l’autre conjoint’, singea la reine, le regard courroucé.  
-Résultat, ‘je suis cependant plus fautif que l’autre dans le déséquilibre de nos liens émotionnels’, mima son mari en dessinant les guillemets en l’air. Et apparemment j’initie aussi une ‘dynamique autodestructive à notre couple’. N’empêche que je reviens toujours vers toi, femme ! ajouta-t-il d’un ton autoritaire.  
-Oui, et on se demande bien pourquoi, étant donné les armées de cornes que tu m’as plantées.  
-Mais parce que tu es la plus belle, voyons, chérie ! Personne ne t’arrive à la cheville ! »

La tension retomba un peu dans le couple, mais en revanche, toutes les déesses se crispèrent. L’espèce de tic nerveux qui avait agité la déesse de la beauté, elle aussi occupée à bénir les mariés, fut particulièrement éloquent. Quant à l’expression employée par Zeus et à ses répercussions potentielles, elle n’était pas tombée dans l’oreille d’un sourd. Le visage d’Hermès s’orna d’un sourire qui tenait du rictus.

 

*

 

Au même moment, du côté de Dionysos, Hadès et Athéna, ça cassait du sucre sec. En l’occurrence, sur le dos d’Arès.

« Heureusement qu’il est pas avec sa tarée de jumelle, conclut la déesse de la prétendue sagesse. Il est déjà bien assez chiant comme ça tout seul.  
-Quand même, moi j’trouve que c’est vraiment pas sympa de pas l’avoir invitée, bouda Dionysos. Une fête, c’est une fête !  
-Oui mais le problème c’est que cette nana elle fout systématiquement la merde… commença à expliquer Athéna, avant de s’arrêter soudain, songeuse.  
-Toi, t’as une idée derrière la main, j’en mettrais ma tête au feu », remarqua Hermès qui revenait. Il en ricana ensuite tout seul. Thot et lui faisaient parfois ce genre de trucs, sortir des répliques qui appartenaient manifestement à des œuvres qui sortiraient dans des siècles – encore que là, en l’occurrence, le terme ‘œuvre’ était probablement usurpé. Athéna le foudroya du regard, lassée de cette manie, et développa son (semi-)plan :  
« Si Éris, c’est une machine à emmerdes, ça peut être intéressant de la rameuter, justement. Ça nous fera un peu d’action. Ça fait des années qu’on est plan-plan. Un bon petit conflit international, ça nous ferait pas de mal.  
-Ah oui, évidemment, toi dans l’idéal tu voudrais qu’on soit toujours à se foutre sur la gueule, grogna Dionysos. Un peu de tranquillité, ça fait pas de mal non plus, tu sais !  
-Oui ben tout le monde n’est pas allergique à la guerre comme Déméter et toi, l’attaqua la déesse.  
-Pendant la guerre personne fait de vendanges, je te signale. Ou de récoltes. Nous on est au chômage technique.  
-Quel dommage, ironisa-t-elle sans compassion.  
-Précisément, c’est dommage, insista mordicus le dieu de la vigne. J’aime bien le côté chaotique d’Éris, mais pas au point de lancer un vrai conflit armé. Tu ne penses qu’à la guerre. La discorde, ça peut aussi juste être un bête règlement de comptes à l’ancienne.  
-Ouais, confirma Athéna pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Toi c’est plus l’ambiance dépeçage sauvage dans la montage avec les satyres et les ménades, on sait.  
-Vous savez quoi ? rétorqua Dionysos. Démerdez-vous. Ce sera sans moi. »

Et il quitta brusquement la compagnie. Hadès et Perséphone étant partis eux aussi pendant l’escapade d’Hermès (probablement pour de bon, en plus ; ce n’était pas leur vie sociale qui les étouffait), il ne restait plus que sa demi-sœur et lui. 

« Moi d’abord ! annonça-t-il donc.  
-Non ! Moi ! Moi aussi j’ai eu une idée !  
-On tire à pile ou face, proposa le dieu de la chance.  
-Tu vas tricher, prédit la guerrière.  
-Toi aussi, tu pourrais tricher, avec Nikê.  
-Mais moi j’ai un sens de l’honneur.  
-Pfff tu parles…  
-Disons que là, j’ai la flemme. Bon, c’est moi qui commence parce qu’honneur aux dames.  
-Je croyais que tu voulais être un garçon ?  
-Ça dépend des fois, admit-elle. Je ne suis pas fixée. Disons que je suis une demi-fille, voilà. Mais là, on parlait pas de ça ! Je voulais te raconter mon idée.  
-Je t’écoute, sœurette.  
-Et si on amenait Éris ? Je suis certaine qu’elle pourrait nous mettre une de ces ambiances…  
-Nos idées se conjuguent bien. Je pensais organiser un concours de ‘la plus belle’. Y a 100% de chances qu’Héra et Aphrodite pètent un gros câble.  
-Bonne idée ! se réjouit la chaste déité. Et j’y participerai aussi, rien que pour les emmerder !  
-J’approuve.  
-Opération Mindfuck ! s’exclama mi-voix la déesse. Ça va être du tonnerre. »

 

*

 

Ce n’était pas très surprenant, mais depuis le début, Éris était dans sa chambre, roulée en boule sous ses couvertures brodées, à manger du fromage de chèvre aux pommes, aux oignons et au miel, avec de l’hydromel. Elle était très occupée à débiter sa pomme d’or en tranches qu’elle arrosait de miel, lorsque les deux comparses débarquèrent. 

« Salut petite sœur », fit Athéna en s’agenouillant à côté du lit. Ne sachant pas quoi dire d’autre, elle s’arrêta net. Ça n’avait jamais vraiment été son truc, consoler les gens. En plus, elles n’étaient pas tellement proches. C’était la jumelle d’Arès, et elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec lui, en fait. Bon. Autant parler de lui, tiens. Bonne intro. 

« Euh… Ton jumeau n’est pas venu te rendre visite ?  
-Peuh, souffla-t-elle en se repoussant une mèche sombre du visage. À quoi bon puisque je ne suis pas invitée et que lui si ?  
-Certes, mais… c’est ton frère…  
-La moitié du panthéon aussi, souligna-t-elle avec raison.  
-Mais lui c’est ton jumeau ?? insista Athéna, un peu perdue.  
-Et alors ? Tout le monde nous oublie sans cesse. Les mortels n’entendent jamais parler de nous. Si on leur parle des jumeaux de l’Olympe, ils vont forcément évoquer Artémis et Apollon.  
-Bof. Apollon de toute façon, c’est un faux gentil.  
-Et même si c’est mon jumeau, Arès c’est un connard.  
-Bien d’accord avec toi ! »

Hermès se frottait mentalement les mains. La conversation avançait bien. 

« Bon, euh… Tu as des idées pour rendre le mariage moins chiant ?  
-Le mariage auquel j’ai pas été invitée ?  
-Précisément ! C’est le moment de se venger ! » fit Athéna avec un entrain forcé. Bon appétit, au fait. »

Pendant qu’Éris croquait sa tranche de fromage miel-oignons doux-pommes , Hermès lui expliqua le challenge qui courait autour de l’expression ‘la plus belle’, tandis qu’Athéna vantait habilement les aptitudes de sa demi-sœur à semer la discorde. 

« L’ennui, les interrompit la déesse mineure, c’est qu’ _a priori_ , il n’y a aucune raison qu’elles se mettent soudain à parler de ça. »

Son regard s’arrêta sur la demi-pomme d’or, accompagnée des autres aliments, sur sa petite table de chevet. 

« À moins que… »

 

*

 

« Tu sais que si les gens ont deux neurones qui tournent, ça va tomber à l’eau en dix secondes chrono ? remarqua Hermès tandis qu’ils regardaient Éris grimper à l’un des pommiers sacrés, ses longs cheveux noirs se balançant au rythme d’une brise imperceptible.  
-Pourquoi ça ? fit Athéna en ouvrant de grands yeux faussement innocents.  
-Parce que logiquement, on devrait donner la pomme à Thétis. Après tout, c’est son mariage, c’est censé être _elle_ la plus belle.  
-Parce que tu ne crois pas que le gros ego d’Aphrodite et Héra va être plus fort que toute notion de bienséance ? Je pense qu’on ne parle pas des mêmes personnes. Les déesses que moi, je connais, elles n’ont _pas_ deux neurones qui tournent. Surtout Aphrodite.  
-Oui, ou Aphrodite, tiens ! C’est la déesse de la beauté, bon ichor ! Je ne crois pas que ça marchera, notre truc.  
-C’était ton idée, oui ou merde ?  
-Oui mais…  
-Alors ferme ta bouche, et admire les artistes. On n’apprend pas au poisson à nager, conclut Athéna, malicieuse.

 

*

 

Entrée d’artiste, c’était le mot requis, effectivement. Éris n’avait pas lésiné sur les effets spéciaux. 

Courant d’air glacial qui déparait dans l’atmosphère zéphyrine de l’Olympe, bruits de pas qui résonnaient, yeux au regard meurtrier soulignés de khôl épais… La broche en forme d’araignée qui retenait son chiton noir – cela portait malheur, arborer la couleur du deuil à un mariage ; évidemment, cette entorse au bon goût était volontaire – lui avait été prêtée par Athéna ; on ne la jugeait pas assez digne d’intérêt pour disposer d’animaux sacrés, _a fortiori_ de plusieurs.  
Elle s’avança parmi l’assemblée des dieux, ses cheveux sombres flottant dans un vent invisible, le fruit doré dissimulé dans sa paume, et susurra de sa voix grave :

« Mais il y a là tout le beau monde, roi Zeus. Dieux et déesses, nymphes, mortels et il y a aussi… la racaille. » Elle balaya son regard partout dans la salle, ce qui mit tout le monde mal à l’aise, car nul ne savait qui exactement elle désignait sous l’appellation de ‘racaille’. 

« Je me sens vexée, sachez-le, de ne pas avoir reçu d’invitation.  
-Votre présence n’était pas désirée », fit Thétis en élevant la voix, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle n’allait tout de même pas laisser cette pimbêche lui gâcher son mariage !

Cela n’eut que peu d’effet. L’équivalent grec d’une méchante fée se contenta de ricaner un « Vraiment ? » et continua sa diatribe.

« Vous osez l’avouer sans honte ? J’avais espéré que ce n’était là qu’un fâcheux oubli… Puisqu’il en est ainsi, ma foi, je m’en vais.  
-Ényo, sœurette ! gémit pathétiquement Arès (qui ne reconnaissait pas en cette vile créature la déesse un peu triste et désespérée qu’il avait laissé en train de se faire des tartines improbables au lit, le matin même). Excuse-les, c’est un pauvre petit incident…  
-Bien sûr, mon frère adoré », reprit-elle. Le venin coulait de sa voix, clairement audible. « Je l’excuse au point que je vais vous laisser un petit présent. J’espère qu’il sera l’objet d’une affection sincère et méritée. À la plus belle des déesses ! » 

Elle lança l’objet du crime et se volatilisa. 

Sphère d’or pur, la pomme du Jardin des Hespérides roula sur la table et finit sa course au milieu de maints plats. Comme pour un effet de manches, les lettres qui répétaient la dernière exclamation de l’intruse étincelèrent aux yeux de tous.

« Mais je la reconnais, c’est MA pomme, glapit Héra en premier. C’est Hercule qui m’en avait fait cadeau. Il était allé la chercher au Jardin des Hespérides…  
-Tu racontes n’importe quoi, persifla Athéna pour attiser la colère de sa belle-mère. Y avait rien d’écrit dessus. Alors que sur celle-ci… »

Bien mises en valeur, en creux sur le fruit étincelant, se détachaient les mots « À la plus belle ».*

Une fois la phrase lue à voix haute, Aphrodite réagit fortement.

« Il me paraît évident que ce prix me revient. La beauté est l’une de mes attributions, si ce n’est la principale. »

Les Charités s’entredéchirèrent aussitôt, elles aussi. « Nous aussi, on est des déesses de la beauté ! » Aglaé faisait valoir ses titres de déité de la splendeur et de la gloire ; le nom de ‘Kalléis’ lui-même signifiait ‘belle’ ; Phaenna se disait ‘brillante’.

Au lieu de les houspiller, leur mère Eurynomé essayait de tirer la couverture à elle. Jynx, chargée de la séduction amoureuse, virevoltait autour d’elles cinq et ne parvenait pas à se faire réellement entendre. 

Artémis remua également, mais faiblement – elle avait toujours été un peu sauvage. C’avait été un miracle de lui faire assister au festin jusqu’au bout, sans qu’elle ne s’enfuie dans les bois. Sa mère Léto et sa tante Maïa se vantèrent (pas trop fort, Héra restait à l’affût) d’avoir réussi à séduire le roi des cieux en personne.

Déméter, dont c’était également le cas, se défendit ardemment, elle aussi. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle comprît que cela allait dégénérer en guerre. Heureusement que sa fille Perséphone était déjà partie ! Hadès aurait défendu les appâts de son épouse bec et ongles. 

Hestia resta totalement silencieuse. Elle qui détestait les disputes, la voilà servie ! Elle venait même de céder son trône de Douze à Dionysos, pour éviter une querelle. Et maintenant, absolument toutes les femmes présentes se mettaient sur la gueule de concert. Elle se sentait vraiment très mal à l’aise.

Il en était de même pour les mortelles divinisées, à l’instar d’Ariane, Psyché, Orithye, Bolina ou Sémélé. Elles ne se sentaient pas dignes d’entrer en lice, pas légitimes, en somme. Ce fut très stressant pour tout le monde, d’ailleurs, y compris les déités proprement dites.

Bientôt, les autres déesses de deuxième ordre s’en mêlèrent aussi. Tyché et sa chance insolente. Ananké en haillons. Héméra que l’ont disait ‘aussi radieuse que le jour’. Éther l’évaporée, Nèsoi des îles, Nyx à la beauté ténébreuse. Astéria l’étoilée, Séléné et sa chevelure argentée.

Iris détacha ses cheveux multicolores, pointa du doigt ses yeux vairons et se targua de posséder un éclat unique. Chioné se qualifia de ‘beauté des glaces’. Hécate s’affirma ‘magique’. Les neuf Muses se lancèrent dans un concert de protestation. 

Hébé vanta sa jeunesse, indéniable signe de beauté. Eglé parlait de sa bonne santé resplendissante. Hygie aussi affirmait ‘respirer la bonne santé et le propre’. Etna, chaude comme la braise, persifla que sentir le savon et la lessive ne suffisait pas.

Toutes les divinités marines que Thétis avait invitées la ramenèrent aussi. Ses sœurs Aréthuse, Galène, Psamathée et les quarante-six autres ; Amphitrite, assez belle pour devenir l’épouse de Poséidon. Céto, Tritée, Brizo, Thoosa, Idothée… Nulle n’eut la politesse de céder le pas à la mariée.

Gymnasie fit valoir son corps d’athlète, ainsi que Palestre. Rhapso parla de ses longues et jolies mains de tisserande. Éos, en robe de safran, se mêla à la conversation et fit valoir ses doigts de rose comme signe indéniable de splendeur.

« Et mes bras blancs ? s’insurgea Héra.  
-Et mes yeux pers ? » s’en mêla Athéna.

Un silence gêné s’ensuivit, seulement entrecoupé par les ricanements d’Hermès et Eris. 

« Toi aussi, ma fille ? gémit Zeus, accablé, du même air qu’un certain général romain s’écrierait _‘Tu quoque mi fili’_ , des siècles plus tard. (Lorsqu’on pense que l’affaire de la pomme de discorde mena au jugement de Pâris, qui provoqua la guerre de Troie, qui causa indirectement la fondation de Rome, ce n’était que très logique.)  
-Eh bien ? Je suis pas belle ? J’ai pas le droit de participer, c’est ça ?  
-C’est pas ça, le truc, c’est que ta participation s’avère pour le moins…  
-Inattendue », acheva Aphrodite avec un sourire ravageur. 

Et donc elles recommencèrent à se battre, à renverser de la sangria partout, etc.

« Je suis la reine des cieux ! s’emporta Héra tout haut. Ce fruit me revient de droit !  
-Parce ce que tu te crois belle, peut-être? Non mais tu t’es regardée, un peu ? » lui balança Athéna, purement pour le troll. Sauf que le trollage, ça marchait du tonnerre, chez les dieux – surtout avec celle-là, susceptible comme un paon. 

Et de fait, un bien beau tollé s’éleva aussitôt. Éris se frotta littéralement les mains, nantie d’une joie perverse. Sa demi-sœur, elle aussi rayonnante, lui adressa un clin d’œil discret. 

« C’est celui qui l’a dit qui y est ! hurla Aphrodite.  
-Et pourquoi pas ‘va te faire cuire un œuf’ ? remarqua son mari, stupéfié d’une telle régression infantile. Vous avez quel âge mental, les filles ? »

Athéna profita du tohu-bohu pour s’affaler sur une chaise à l’écart, à côté de son frère préféré, qui bécotait Dionysos mais fit une pause dans cette activité fort divertissante. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on s’éclate, par Styx !  
-Tu veux dire par le Styx ?  
-Oui, et puis ça me faisait penser… La déesse qui porte ce nom. J’aurais bien aimé qu’elle vienne aussi, pour la compétition.  
-Oh non. C’est suffisamment la merde comme ça. Cette meuf personnifie carrément la Haine.  
-Mais justement ! insista Athéna. Ça aurait ajouté du piment.  
-Moi je trouve que la sauce piquante a déjà bien monté… »

De fait. Thétis avait d’ailleurs compris que la fête était foutue, et s’était copieusement enivrée. 

« Techeniquement, je chuis la reine de la fête, chuinta-t-elle. C’est moi qui devrais l’avoir. Chest pas chuste.  
-La vérité est dans le vin, chuchota Dionysos aux deux autres.  
-Je proteste, rétorqua Aphrodite. Mon nom vient d’ _Ashtaroth_ , le mot phénicien pour ‘beauté’. Je veux dire, mon NOM veut littéralement dire ‘la plus belle’…  
-Je croyais que ça signifiait ‘écume’, tu sais, comme dans _aphros_ , ne put s’empêcher de contester Athéna (à moitié pour le troll, à moitié pour le côté geek d’étymologie). Et par ‘écume’, on sait tous ce que ça sous-entend, hein, fille d’Ouranos ?  
-Qu’est-ce que tu as INSINUÉ ? rugit la concernée. Je suis une fille de Zeus, comme toi !  
-C’est vrai que moi, j’ai strictement aucun souvenir de Dioné, fit un peu à part Héra. Pourtant, les nanas qui osent avoir un môme avec mon mari, en général, je m’en rappelle.  
-C’est pas ça, le sujet, persista la prétendue fille de Dioné. De toute façon, je suis la déesse de la beauté. Mince, la question ne devrait même pas se poser !  
-Je ne pose pas de question, mentit innocemment la déesse chaste, je rappelle juste que tu es née de tu-sais-quoi et de la mer…  
-La mer, le feu, la femme : les trois sont des maux, soupira Zeus, lassé.  
-C’est très misogyne, ce que tu viens de dire, s’emporta son épouse.  
-Femme, ne commence pas. »

 

*

Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de faire taire une telle querelle. Finalement, ce fut les trois qui s’étaient le plus acharnées qui furent sélectionnées pour la grande finale. Zeus refusa très courageusement de choisir entre sa fille favorite, sa femme et la déesse de la beauté. Un peu au hasard, on décida de prendre à la place un prince-berger, Pâris, comme arbitre. 

« Que le dé en soit jeté, déclama Tyché.  
-Je ne suis pas certain que le hasard ait grand’ chose à voir là-dedans », grogna Zeus en jetant un regard furieux aux conspirateurs supposés. 

L’opération Mindfuck était un succès.

**Author's Note:**

>  __ **Notes :**  
>  *LE mot, en fait. En grec, ‘À la plus belle’ se dit ‘Kallistêi’, ça tient en quelques lettres seulement. Quoi, vous ne vous étiez jamais demandé comment une simple pomme pouvait accueillir une phrase si longue ?  
> **Αὐτὸς ἔφα : « C'est lui qui l'a dit. », locution homérique. Car c’est officiel : même dans leur canon, les déesses sont de vraies gamines.


End file.
